Stool
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Tulip Stool |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies); Rock, Pan, Brick, Crazy Face, Battery, Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Football, Booger, Mustache, Burrito, Anyone who hates Shape World, Chair|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Bill, Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Mean people, Anyone Who Likes Shape World, Shape World cast (Mostly Pentagon), 666 |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Top) (Bottom) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 14}} Stool is a character that was created by AzUrArInG. Stool is one of AzUrArInG's few armless OCs he made. Personality Stool is a nice and caring person and likes to play around with others and does fun stuff with them. He also tries to be helpful at times, and does what is right. He's smart but he can be dumb at times. He doesn't like mean people such as Bill and Red Ball and doesn't want anyone to be bullied or hurt by someone. List of appearances 2017 *Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut (Debut) *Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition 2018 *Object Turmoilus Episode 6 : Fast Selfie (Recommended Cameo appearance) *Object Present's 2 (AzUrArInG)'s OCs *The Trap (Upcoming) Trivia *Stool is one of AzUrArInG's few OCs that are armless. *Stool is actually a tulip stool, rather than a regular Stool. *Originally in the original version of Object Masters, Stool had a GF named Burrito (another OC AzUrArInG made), and also AzUrArInG even made an image of it on DeviantArt, but around the reboot's development, AzUrArInG scrapped that idea and just made Stool and Burrito as friends only. *Stool's birthday is February 27, the same birthday as his creator. *Also Stool is 14 years old, meaning that he was born in 2004. **This also is the same year and age as his creator too. ***Also since that Stool was born in 2004, he's 14, and also his birthday is February 27, this means that both Stool and his creator are both the same exact age. *Stool is the second armless OC AzUrArInG made, the first being Burrito. *Stool originally was made and was used in an unfinished 2016 short made in Flipnote called Flying Fists and was suppose to be Football and Bill fight each other in a boxing match, however this was scrapped and was replaced with the 2016 short called The Football Gang, he wouldn't officially would appear in a short, up until Object Masters Episode 1: The Beginning. **This means that Stool was actually created during late 2016. *Stool is planned to be used in future 2018 shorts that are gonna be made by AzUrArInG. *Stool is one of AzUrArInG's OCs to use AzUrArInG's actual voice, the others are Football, and Orange Ball. Gallery NewStoolPose.png|Stool Pose made by AzUrArInG StoolPose.png|An Old Stool pose made by AzUrArInG Stool's new pose.png|Stool pose made by TWDremaker2000 Stool's new body.png|Stool asset made by TWDremaker2000 Stool_Pose.png|Stool Pose made by AzUrArInG Stool_Pose_Pufferfishmax.png|Stool pose Stool_Asset.png|Stool asset untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dawc3u0.png|Stool seen in the original version of Object Masters pixel_of_gift__stool_by_syronjoson-dbv0gea.png|Pixelated image of Stool made by syronjoson AnotherStoolPose.png|Another Stool Pose made by AzUrArInG FootballAndStool.png|Football and Stool Stool recommended in OT6.png|Stool seen as a recommended character in Object Turmoilus episode 6. Stool.png|Stool pose made by ScrapperNSaranctha wait__this_stool_is_alive___request__by_berrieisbannedagain-dc5eybg.png|A fan-art image of Stool made by BerrieIsBannedAgain (Stool is seen with BerrieIsBannedAgain herself in this fan-art image) Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Cute Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:OCs Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Helpful Category:Happy Category:Extremely Likable Category:Object Masters Category:North American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Friendly Category:Kind Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Contestants Category:Cool Category:Good People Category:Football Fans Category:Bill Haters Category:Rock Fans Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Recommended Characters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Playful Category:2000's births Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Sometimes Dumb Category:Shape World Haters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Loyal Category:Very Nice Category:Super Nice Category:666 Haters Category:Ice Ball Fans Category:Awesome